Hunting Demons: The Untold Chapters
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Companion chapters to "Hunting Demons"; Dean/OC; Sam/OC; OC/OC; Some Dean/OC/Sam
1. Christmas with Jen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here are the "Untold Chapters".**

**This chapter takes place right in between Episode 1.10: Asylum, and Episode 1.11: Scarecrow.**

**I figure that's more Christmastime since Route666 aired in January and honestly it's a little more snowy in Missouri in January than December so…yeah, this is where I'm putting it in timing with Season One.**

**It's pretty much just Jen and Lana and it's not incredibly long but has some flashbacks to their past as little kids.**

**WARNINGS: None in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

I really couldn't get over the fact that it was _Christmas_ _Eve _and I still hadn't heard from either Dean _or_ Sam. Dean, I knew wasn't really into the whole keeping in contact thing, but Sam was my boyfriend so how could he not call? CHRISTMAS!!

"I'm walking into your house!" Jen called from the front door.

I laughed and came out into the hall, handing her come cocoa. "Well Merry Christmas Eve, Jennifer."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Alana—now never call me 'Jennifer' again, all right?" Jen asked me, her face completely serious as she took the cocoa cup from me. "I don't like being full-named."

"Me neither." I admitted and then sipped the cocoa and we headed out into the kitchen.

Christmas was one of mine and Jen's favorite holidays and this was our tradition—spend Christmas Eve and Christmas together. We made cookies, wrapped presents, watched some movies, and sang some Christmas Carols. The two of us pulled out the cookbooks and started to flip through them, decided on chocolate chip oatmeal cookies—they sounded good to us.

"I can't believe you're honestly going to save some of these for Santa." Jen told me with a chuckle, breaking some eggs into the large mixing bowl.

I rolled my eyes. "Well forgive me for not having a reason _not_ to believe."

"Where's the oatmeal?" Jen asked me and then laughed and got it out of the cabinet and I smiled at her.

She knew where everything in my house was, but at the same time you never knew what was and wasn't stocked in my house. I wasn't around as much anymore, but I had taken a break to talk to my parents and so I had some things stocked. Besides, it was Christmas, and Christmas meant some cookies so I was stocked with all kinds of cookie making things. Jen was glad too, because it beat always having to go to her house to get things done. I was feeling like I was starting to impose on her a little too much, even though it had always been like this—us two were like two peas in a pod and we were practically attached at the hip…even with the boys' new roles in my life.

"Beater or wooden spoons?" I asked her.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Wooden spoons—Vanilla…perfect."

"Just use a capful—don't measure it out." I told her and she rolled her eyes but did as I asked.

We both mixed the batter and looked over at the oven when it made a sound to signal that it was preheated and ready to be used. Jen laughed and started to drop spoonfuls of the cookie dough onto the cookie sheet and I got some on my finger and stuck it in my mouth. That made Jen reach out and hit me with the spoon and I faked a look like it had hurt and how dare she do that.

"Stop eating the cookie dough! That's not the point!" Jen exclaimed.

I laughed loudly. "It is for me. As long as we get some, and there's some left over for Santa, who cares?"

"_I_ care! I like getting the amount of cookies out of the dough that the recipe says you can get. I went out on a limb to _not_ measure out the vanilla!" Jen told me.

"You are _so_ OCD." I said with a laugh and ate another finger full of cookie dough. "Seriously, you're missing out."

Jen rolled her eyes. "There is a time and a place to eat cookie dough."

"This is _Christmas_…_do_ it!" I egged her on.

As I said it over and over again, Jen sighed loudly and then nodded, eating a finger full of cookie dough and then when the cookies went into the oven, we made sure the stockings were set up and I peeled some of the big carrots for the reindeer and then Jen went home. I still believed…it was just something I did. Maybe someone came in and ate the cookies and the carrots and put things in the stockings and drank the milk that wasn't Santa…but I didn't believe that. I never had a reason not to and besides…I _liked_ having something to believe in, and this was my thing…Christmas was just my thing.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Lana." I told myself as I turned the lights off, the tray of cookies and carrots and the milk by the fireplace next to my note to Santa:

_**I love you.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**I will always believe.**_

I checked my phone one last time, and then I realized that there was definitely not going to be a call from the boys. I was worried about them, but I was certain they could take care of themselves. Still…they couldn't just pick up a phone and call me? It was Christmas…it was yet another Christmas that Jen and I were spending together except for Christmas Eve…Christmas Eve we spent alone.

****

Since Jen actually had parents, she spent the afternoon and evening with them, but I always spent the mornings with her. Sometimes I even spent the beginning of Jen's family's Christmas with them, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that this year or not. I really needed to get a hold of Sam and Dean and I really thought that Christmas could make that happen…I really should tell them that Christmas was my favorite holiday…

"Merry Christmas, Lana." I said aloud, looking up at the ceiling as I lay there in my bed.

Honestly every time I woke up Christmas morning, I thought about my best Christmas ever…a Christmas with my real mother when I was five. It was the last Christmas I had with her, and Annie was still there…Annie had still been alive. I closed my eyes and tried to picture it, knowing that since the boys weren't calling me back and I wasn't ready to head to Jen's yet, it was the only thing that would keep me sane.

"_Mommy! I wanted chocolate chip cookies!" Five-year-old Lana protested, stomping her foot on the ground._

_Three-year-old Annie looked up at them. "Yeah!"_

"_Oh great, you've gotten your sister started." Florence told her, smiling at Bethany as she and Marcus came in wearing Christmas sweaters._

"_Lana, listen to your mother." Bethany said, laughing at her adopted daughter and ruffling her hair. "Santa will eat whatever cookies he wants to."_

_Lana pouted and then she smiled at her sister when Annie tugged on her shirt. They held hands and went out into the Living Room, getting stories read to them and then they were tucked into bed. Annie and Lana talked about Santa and about what they wanted for Christmas, falling asleep and waking up in the middle of the night __**swearing**__ they heard sleigh bells and footsteps on the roof. They hurried downstairs and found presents under the tree and went to wake up the parentals._

"_Santa came! He really came!" Lana exclaimed, spilling the contents of her stocking onto her mother's bed._

_Florence looked at her and smiled sadly, knowing this was the last day she was going to spend with her daughters…this was the last day she could afford to be in their presence…she had to protect them._

I smiled sadly at the memories and then I took a deep breath and threw the covers off of me, heading down to the Living Room and smiling—crumbs on the plate, no more carrots and the milk was gone. There was a little note next to the plate and I opened it up and I smiled at it:

_**Thank you.**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_

I recognized the handwriting from Christmases past, but not from anything else—it was part of what helped me to believe. After making sure I had Jen's and her family's presents in a pile, I grabbed a package out from under the tree addressed to me and I smiled at it. I'd open it up later—for now I was just going to go over to Jen's and have Christmas breakfast with her.

So I got dressed, headed over to Jen's and I smiled when she opened the door, both of us wearing Christmas sweaters. We smiled at each other and then I helped her to make some eggs and some bacon—hers pork and mine turkey—and she asked me how my morning was and I told her. I explained to her that I was worried about Sam and Dean, and that I had been thinking about my biological mother and my sister…that I was still pretty messed up about what happened to Annie.

"Hey…have you told the boys about Annie yet?" Jen asked me.

I shook my head. "No…that's why I'm pretty sure neither of them are going to call me. They don't understand how much Christmas means to me, and I haven't explained to them anything about Annie."

"Well then…put the phone away—I don't want to see it out again this morning _unless_ they actually _call_ you, all right? It's Christmas, Lan…Merry Christmas." Jen told me, squeezing my hand.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny." I replied with a smile.

Then we sat down to eat some breakfast and talked about a lot of things—about what we had been up to, about the boys…_everything_. Jen was doing well in her college classes, and I was pretty happy to have a boyfriend—I felt rather lucky with Sam. He treated me well, he cared about me, he trusted me…and for some reason…he wasn't _calling_ me.

"So I have a gift for you." I told her, getting up and helping her clear some dishes. "I think you're going to like it."

Jen smiled and handed me a package. "I might have gotten you something too."

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" I told her, both of us grinning at each other.

We nodded at each other and then opened up the packages—Jen had given me some new attachments for my laptop, and I had gotten her the photography items she had wanted. Then we'd each gotten each other the CD we had wanted, and we smiled at each other, putting in her CD first and sitting on the couch with some hot apple cider. She had been visited by Santa too…even though I was pretty sure Jen didn't believe in him anymore, and she had gotten everything she had wanted…I had gotten _almost_ everything _I_ had wanted and that was good enough.

"Are you going to be mopey the whole day?" Jen asked me.

I smiled at her. "No…no…I'm going to be fine."

"Good…because I don't want your favorite holiday ruined." Jen explained, and then squeezed my hand again and we decided to watch a Christmas special: Jack Frost.

I ended up staying at Jen's all day and when I finally got home, I took a deep breath and slid my phone out of my back pocket—no Sam or Dean. What the Hell were they doing? Where were they? I just wanted to know that they were safe. They'd let me go, I was sorting through my feelings and now they weren't contacting me? Something was wrong…

So I went and packed a duffle, then got on my laptop and tried to figure out where they were even though I couldn't exactly track them. I didn't know them well enough yet to know _everything_ about them, so I didn't know all the names that they used yet. All I knew was that I was worried about them…that they were my family and I needed them.

"Why don't I focus on something else and recollect my thoughts?" I asked myself out loud, and then I went to the present from earlier, opened it up, and smiled at the necklace. "Well…thank you, Santa."

I went to go and put it with the rest of my jewelry, and then checked my phone one more time…nothing. I was worried about them, but I needed to go to bed and then I would go to my parents' graves and _then_ I could go back and find them. By then, I'd have more information, I was sure of it. For now…for now it was just me and my memories.

"Goodnight." I said aloud to no one in particular, and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather peacefully.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed that! It was just something fun and fluffy, and I wanted to write something that showed how close Jen and Lana really are. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Unattached Drifter Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I told you there would be more of these.**

**Actually, I have a couple, I just need to edit and post them.**

**So you get this one because it's Valentine's Day, and though I personally don't celebrate it really (my sister and I are baking cookies and playing 'Spyro' and first person shooter games today) Jen does, and Dean has his own fun too…Lana could really care less—she's in it for the candy.**

**I wanted this one to show the friendship that Dean and Lana had as well as show you from Dean's POV how early on he realized he got jealous of the attention Lana got from other men, and the next chapter I post today will be Lana's and Dean's first Valentine's Day together as a couple, I promise.**

**So…this one takes place between "Nightmare" and "The Benders", right after Lana ran off to go back to Kansas.**

**WARNINGS: Language, slight Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

****

"Wow…didn't know we'd all run into each other here." I told Sam and Dean as they stood outside of Jen's and my motel room.

I had headed back to Kansas and immediately Jen had a hunt—so practically 48 hours later there I was face to face with Sam and Dean again. Apparently we were all going to do the same hunt, and I ushered them in, Jen on her laptop. Honestly I was surprised to see the boys again, but at the same time not so much—fate seemed to like to bring us all together quite a bit.

"I don't think we really need four people to do this job." Jen explained with a small laugh.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Jen's right—but don't worry, we'll only have three of us, and even _that_ could be over-kill."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"It's Valentine's Day." Sam told me.

Honestly I hadn't been keeping track because Valentine's Day for me was just a commercial holiday. Jen celebrated it before, but with Kevin dead, she hadn't really seemed in the mood for it because she was definitely not in the mood to celebrate love without him. I felt bad for her, and I wished that she had him to spend time with because I knew how much Sam reminding us of the day would make her feel strangely, but why would today mean that we would be missing one of us?

"I'm still confused." I told him honestly, shrugging and shaking my head because I really didn't _need_ to understand it.

Sam chuckled a little. "It's 'Unattached Drifter Christmas' for Dean."

"Ohhhh, he's _that_ guy." Jen said with a nod. "Have fun hitting on those chicks at bars, Deano."

"Mind if I come?" I piped up, shrugging a little. "Like Sam said—even three of us could be over-kill."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I guess, but when I get a girl, I'm going to be heading off with her."

"I kind of got that, and I don't mind." I told him shrugging, knowing that the ball was in his court right now anyway since I had already confessed my feelings to him. "You're my friend, and I'll even _help_ you get girls if you want."

Actually, I had _no_ idea why I was even suggesting that, but I knew that in the long run, it was best I keep my friendship with him going. I adored his and Sam's company and if being on good terms with them meant that I had to help Dean out with his 'Unattached Drifter Christmas', then so be it. Sam and Jen could take care of the demon threat all of their own and they knew it. In fact we _all_ knew it, and while Jen was getting her mind off of Kevin through a hunt and Sam was doing the hunt he most certainly found, Dean would be getting laid, and I'd be out having some fun.

"Well grab your coat." Dean said, pointing to the door. "We'll leave these two to their own devices, and we'll go have our own fun."

I smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan—bye, guys."

Jen and Sam waved at us and Jen told us to have fun, both of them researching a little more as Dean and I headed out to the Impala. We got in, him in the driver's seat and me in the passenger one, both of us silent until Dean turned on the radio, but kept it low. Then he glanced at me and I honestly wished he would just get his questions out of the way already and let me stop feeling like he was watching my every move like this.

"What?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little. "You're not gonna like, try and sabotage me, are you?"

"Honestly?" I asked him with a laugh. "You're ridiculous and you know it."

"I'm just saying because I know how you feel about me, so I dunno how bad you have it for me." Dean said with a shrug. "I know I'm hot stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "You're also _far_ too full of yourself. Let's get off here—this looks like a pretty good bar to pick up some unsuspecting hoes."

"It's talk like that, Lanni, that spells out 'sabotage' to me." Dean said in a sing-song voice as he parked the Impala in the parking lot.

"Yeah, if you _could_ spell." I told him, getting out of the car before he could retort.

He laughed at me and shook his head, smiling and then both of us headed into the bar and got a drink. The bartender that night was a female, so I knew it would be his first stop, and maybe sometime tonight, I could try my hand at the pool table. Dean ordered himself a drink and then ordered me one, and I smiled at him and then turned my attention to the other people around us at the bar—this was going to be one _interesting _night.

****

**Jen's POV**

I knew that Lana was only getting out of the way so that I had more to do so it would keep my mind off of what day it was. She looked like the last thing on her mind was getting Dean to admit he liked her, so I just smiled at Sam when we were ready to go. Honestly it was a demon inhabiting someone, and it was a pretty simple exorcism, so it was time to head on out, lure the demon to us, and then exorcise it…it was pretty easy.

"So…what's new?" Sam asked me.

I smiled at him. "Not much, actually—wondering if Dean's going to get lucky or not."

"Oh he will—even if he realizes he adores Lan." Sam told me with a laugh. "He's been really protective of her since she admitted her feelings for him, and deep down…deep down I know he likes her too."

"Are you as worried as me if those two crazy kids get together?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No—she'll keep his ass in line, I think."

"Yeah, but…I dunno…I guess I'm a little weary of Dean still, honestly." I admitted with a shrug. "I mean I know he's protective, and he'll keep her safe, but I don't want her to get her heart broken, you know? She's already changed _so_ much because of him."

"I think you worry too much." Sam said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and smiled back, moving away from him slowly and heading for the door because sweet as he was, I felt pretty awkward about this closeness. Sam was the kind of guy that wanted to make sure that everything was all right, and that people were comfortable around him and I appreciated that more than he knew…but I just couldn't be close to him. At first I thought I could be, but the last Valentine's Day I had had was when Kevin had proposed to me and on a day where I was remembering Kevin and how things had been, I just _couldn't_ flirt with Sam…especially since he was _also_ Lana's _ex_ boyfriend…that made it awkward too.

"Is there something up with you?" Sam asked me. "I mean you've seemed kind of sad since I mentioned that it was Valentine's Day."

I smiled a little and shrugged. "Last Valentine's Day, Kevin proposed to me. Lan doesn't celebrate today, and I hadn't remembered…and now all I can do _is_ remember…"

"I know what you mean." Sam told me with a nod. "I mean last Valentine's Day I spent with Jessica."

"Wow we're sad!" I exclaimed, turning around and resting my hand on Sam's shoulder too. "It's a day of love and of happiness—and commercial gain—and we're thinking about dead exes…oh man."

Sam chuckled a little and nodded. "I say we toast a demon."

"I say I agree with you." I told him laughing.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, both of us heading into the abandoned warehouse and finding the demon chanting. There was something else going on around here, but we were kind of just focused on killing a damn demon. So when they turned around and came at us, I fought it, while Sam chanted, and once the demon was sent back to Hell, we helped the poor girl that had been possessed to the hospital.

****

**Dean's POV**

Honestly I was surprised when Lana said she wanted to come with me to the bar to pick up women, but I was even _more_ surprised when she started to flirt. Part of me wanting to tell the attractive guy to back off and leave her be, but she seemed so willing to go play pool with him and I was hitting on the bartender. If I kept focused on Lana for too long, the bartender would suspect something and I wasn't getting involved with Lana—I had told myself that from the get-go.

"So when do you get off?" I asked the bartender.

She smiled at me and leaned forward—it was a nice view, and I knew she intended it that way so I smirked at her. If I gave her all of my attention, then I would be a _lot_ more likely to get laid. That was the _only_ reason I even came out on Valentine's Day, and this day was not going to be _any_ exception. Besides, Lana came out here to get away from the hunt and to make sure Jen had something to do…so why not just do what I had planned from the beginning? Lana hadn't minded…and _why_ was I caring about what Lana wanted and why she was doing things?! Woman had me messed up, and I needed to make sure she didn't mess with my game.

"Who says I'm even available?" She asked me, smiling at me like it was a challenge—well it was a challenge I was going to beat.

I shrugged and looked her in the eye. "Someone as beautiful of you obviously has offers…but I guarantee that none of them can top me…you could always test me out and see."

"You're pretty sure of yourself." She said and nodded. "I like that in a man."

"And I like that you like that in a man." I told her, grinning.

She laughed at me and then I found myself being slightly distracted by Lana laughing at the pool table. I glanced over and realized that I had just diverted attention away from my catch of the night, but why was Lana having so much fun over there. The guy was being _incredibly_ obvious about getting up behind her and 'showing' her how to use the pool cue. Actually, come to think of it, I _knew_ that Lana knew how to play pool, so _what_ was she _doing_?!

"You seem pretty fixed on her." The bartender told me, reminding me that my attention had diverted from its _intended_ target.

I looked at her and spoke before my brain reacted—that happened a lot. "She's just my sister, and I'm making sure some random jerk doesn't pick her up."

"Hot _and_ protective of family…I may just have to test you out." She said with a smile. "I get off my shift in an hour."

"I'm willing to wait until you get off." I replied, winking at her because I intended it to be a dirty joke as well.

She just laughed and nodded. "Then I'm looking forward to my shift being over."

I nodded at her and held my beer cup up, toasting at her and then sipping it as she moved to get some other guys' order. Then I looked back over at Lana and I wondered why I cared so much when I wasn't getting involved with her. I _traveled_ with her, and even though we'd had a kind of a fling, I wasn't _supposed_ to be _this_ upset about her flirting with some random guy! It was _Valentine's Day_ for Pete's sake, and he was just a drifter who needed a pick-me-up…what was wrong with that? I got my answer though and it pissed me off: it was that _Lana_ was going to be _his_ pick-me-up.

"Oh my God, pull it together, Dean." I told myself, and I tried to shake it off—I didn't _care_ what Lana did…I was going to keep telling myself that.

****

**Lana's POV**

I knew that this Mark guy was just trying to get in my pants, but why deny myself a pool game? Besides, I wasn't going to go home with him…it was just nice to have the option and to know I was wanted. I never focused on men, but Dean was making me feel strangely and he was hitting it off with the bartender, so why couldn't _I_ have fun? I _could_…and that was what I was doing.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…so the stripped bally thingy can go in _any_ pocket until we get to the 8-ball?" I asked him.

Okay, so I was shamelessly flirting too, but why couldn't I? I was already here and Dean had staked his claim and he was now in need of me to back off so I was. I was flirting with Mark, and getting to play pool like I wanted, and so there was nothing that could ruin this for me. Yeah _nothing_, but _someone_…

"What exactly is going on here?" Dean asked suddenly, the bartender coming up behind him, pulling on her jacket and putting her purse on her shoulder.

I looked at him. "Wait…excuse me?"

Dean pointed between Mark and I. "I'd appreciate it if you'd—"

"—I'm ready, Dean." The bartender told him.

"—if you'd stop trying to hit on my sister. I'd rather not have to hear about this later." Dean finished after glancing at his potential 'free ride'.

I made a face and then smiled. "Well, _Brother_, I think I can handle myself and make my _own_ choices, all right?"

"I'm just looking out for you." Dean said with a shrug.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you got another hobby." I told him.

I was getting a little mean and I knew it but I was annoyed that _he_ got to hook up, but apparently _I_ didn't. Besides, he was calling me his _sister_ and it was _really_ urking me because I didn't _want_ to be his _sister_. Part of me was giddy he was jealous and _trying_ to ruin my time…but the other part of me was just angry…and with every right as far as I was concerned.

"Just be careful." Dean told me and he winked.

I made a face and stuck my tongue at him, making a face as he put his arm around the bartender and headed out. Then I remembered that if he took the Impala I was left with _no_ ride home, and then he turned around like he remembered that and motioned to me. I made an angry noise and then told Mark my 'brother' was my ride and that the mood was kind of ruined. He understood and I headed out with Dean, him dropping me off at the motel and then headed to wherever he was going with his bartender—well at least _one_ of us was getting what they wanted.

****

**Sam's POV**

I looked up as Lana came storming into the motel room and she threw her hands up into the air and I sighed—Dean had done something. What, I wasn't sure of, but I knew that no matter what I did, I wasn't going to get the _full_ story…just Lana's side. I could _try_ and wrestle it out of Dean…but I wasn't sure how _that_ was going to work—normally it _didn't_ work, but I wanted to get his side of the story too.

"I don't know why I fucking _like _him!" Lana exclaimed loudly. "I mean he _ruined my_ chance to get a date, and then headed off with the _bartender_! I mean yeah, I didn't _want_ to get laid tonight, and I'm not the kind of girl to just run off with some lame ass in a bar hitting on girls on _Valentine's Day_, but I mean seriously?! _No one_ can get laid but _him_?!"

Jen laughed and shrugged. "Sounds to me like Dean doesn't want you getting laid unless it's by _him_…I say you stick it to him and find yourself a man."

"But I don't _do_ that!" Lana yelled, and then she looked at me. "I have half the mind to just call him and ruin his _entire_ night…but I'm not a bitch."

Suddenly, Lana was all calm and she just waved her hands and blew it all off, so I decided to change the subject. She, Jen and I played cards for a while, and then Dean called and told me I could come back to the motel since the bartender had left. I said 'goodbye' to Jen and Lana, knowing they were headed back to Kansas until Lana deemed it time to rejoin us. She kissed my cheek and sent me off, and I just shook my head at Dean as I got into our motel room.

"You pissed her off on purpose…why?" I asked him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lanni is a drama-queen."

"_Obviously_." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why can't you just admit you like her and just let it all happen? You can be happy, you know."

"Oh but I _was_ happy earlier." Dean told me with a wink. "The bartender was _amazing_, Sammy."

I laughed and rolled my eyes because I had been expecting this—Dean wasn't going to tell me the truth no matter what. If he liked Lana, he was going to take it to his grave at this point, and I wished so badly that _one_ of them—well, Dean—would just give up and go for it no matter what. Still…I couldn't force them together, and I wasn't about to. The two of them needed to figure it out all on their own.

"Just let her have a man she wants." I told Dean, deciding to drop it after putting in those two cents.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That guy was a sleaze—Lanni can do better."

"Well, _yeah_, but let her _decide_ that like _you_ do." I explained to him. "I mean _seriously_, Dean—she deserves the right to have sleazes, just like _you_ have the right to have pick up sluts if you want to."

"Oh God, Sammy, please—Lanni and I aren't going to get together so…give it up." Dean told me, and I didn't believe him…it was the way he looked upset when he said it that made me realize that she was part of his subconscious already.

**Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter soon and I hope you like that one as well! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Dean Likes Being Commanded

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yeah, that's right, ANOTHER chapter on this story.**

**I am totally hoping that you guys like this one too.**

**The chapter after this is gonna focus a lot on Jenny and Kevin.**

**=P**

**This takes place between "Tall Tales" and "Roadkill"…so pretty much after Dean told Lana he'd marry her.**

**It's kind of like what could have been added to my "Buried Alive" chapter BEFORE Lana got buried so…yeah, around there.**

**Why'd I pick there to be February?**

**I dunno, "Tall Tales" aired on the fifteenth, and looking through the passage of time, it seems about accurate, haha.**

**WARNINGS: Some Language and some Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

****

**Dean's POV**

Every time I watched Lana while she slept, I felt like everything was going to be all right, but I also had too much time to think about things. I had promised to marry her a few days ago and I realized that that meant that I was going to have to share _all_ of my burdens with her…_how_ could I do that?! How could I force this life upon her when she hadn't ever _truly_ wanted this? She had only decided to hunt with us in the first place because she had 'felt drawn to us'…what was I doing to her?

On the other hand, the way she sometimes smiled softly in her dreams made my heart do some weird palpitating thing, and I couldn't help but stay. I knew that running away from her was going to kill me as much or more than her being angry with me did. Why had I gone and let her in? Why did I love her so much? The most important question was this: why did I want to marry her _so_ badly?

"Dean?" Sam asked me.

I looked over at him and put my finger to my lips, then I pointed at Lana and he nodded—he understood not to wake her. So I got out from under the covers after kissing her lips swiftly, heading into the other room to talk to Sam. I didn't know if he had a hunt or what, but I wanted him to make it fast so I could get back under the covers with Lana. I wished I hadn't loved her this much…if anything happened to her, I was going to be broken and I _knew_ that.

"I'm going to leave and let you two have some space." Sam told me, smiling and shaking his head. "When should I come back?"

I laughed at him. "If you want, Lana and I can just go spend the day together if you want, and you can stay here."

"Really? I don't want to put you guys out." Sam protested.

"Having you _leave_ on 'Unattached Drifter Christmas' is kind of putting _you_ out." Lana said, and Sam and I both looked at her.

She just shrugged and leaned on the doorframe and I smiled at her—I was glad to see her even though I had wished I could have held her while she slept a little longer. Actually, I had kind of forgotten _all about_ 'Unattached Drifter Christmas'…probably because now I was _attached_. Come to think of it…I was about as attached as a man could be…and I was surprised I wasn't running away.

"I think I'll head out and talk to Bobby." Sam told us, putting on his jacket and laughing a little. "You two have fun—but not _too_ much, okay?"

I smiled at him. "I can't promise that."

"Whatever—have fun." Sam said, and I waved at him as Lana told him to have a nice day.

I looked over at her as Sam closed the motel room door and I smirked, but she just rolled her eyes and came over to me. She took my shirt in her hands and looked up at me, pulling back when I leaned down to kiss her and made a face. Why was she refusing to kiss me? I was pretty certain that even after what I'd put her through, I was supposed to be being _rewarded _for my answer—especially since Annie had left the day before to see Penn and then come back.

"Morning breath?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I just…you wanna go hang out at a bar or something?"

"What? No." I told her, rolling my eyes. "I'm not unattached anymore…unless you're cutting me loose."

"'Cutting you loose'? I'm not okay with the words that just came out of your mouth." She said, making a face at me. "I mean unless you _want_ to be 'cut loose', Dean…"

"Shut-up—I _don't_ want to be loose. Well, okay, maybe _loose_, but not _cut loose_." I admitted and she rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder with her fist as she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too because she understood my humor, and this time when I leaned down to kiss her, I was thankful that she kissed me back. Her lips were a little chapped, but that was normal for the morning, even though she made it a habit to use chapstick at night. She tried to _avoid_ having dry lips, and I realized as she deepened the kiss a little, that I loved all her little quirks. Without them, she just wouldn't be her, and I wouldn't be in the position that I was in.

She chewed on her lip a lot, but each lip nibble was different. When she was really chewing on her bottom lip she was nervous. When she was just kind of biting it softly, she was deep in thought, and the very soft nibbles were her way of saying she was in a playful mood. I noticed that when she chewed on her nails too, that always chewed on the middle and ring fingernails of her right hand the most…and I wasn't sure why.

"You can only do so much at once when you think that hard." Lana told me, laughing a little.

I opened my eyes and gave her a look. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No…I'm just saying that you kinda tense up when you think too hard." Lana replied, laughing a little more and kissing me softly. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." I told her softly, kissing her back and backing her up to the bed. "Just…you."

She smiled and pulled back. "And my morning breath? My inability to say the right thing at the right time? How limp and frizzy my hair is right now?"

"Just how beautiful you are." I said shrugging a bit.

She just kind of looked at me like she was confused, and then she smiled and leaned up slowly, kissing me softly. Then she pulled back and sat on the bed and I cocked my head to one side, which made her bite her lip playfully and I smirked a bit, getting onto the bed with her. We both sat there and she looked down at the comforter, running her fingers along it and then looking back up at me.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked me. "I mean I'm not like those hoebags you normally pick up on Valentine's Day."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you're not, and I'm glad."

"I could be—I mean I won't be, but I could be." She said and laughed when I made a face. "Its called 'role-playing', Dean…even though I'm not good at it."

"How would you know when you've never tried?" I asked her, and I knew the tone was slightly hopeful, but I didn't want to freak her out.

Honestly, as far as Lana was concerned, I didn't mind taking some things kind of slow. As long as I was with her, I didn't matter what we did, or when we did it, or anything like that. I didn't even feel like I could cope as long as we got there, because everything that I did with Lana was honestly the best thing. I didn't know _when_ she'd gotten under my skin, but she had…and I didn't want to be without her.

"If I tried…I wouldn't be a hoe you picked up in a bar." She told me, and shook her head, pointing her finger at me. "And I _know_ you think my inexperience in the sex department is cute, but if you say it out loud, I'm not putting out."

I kissed her because I _did_ find it cute, but I found it a turn-on _every time_ she was forceful with me. Normally _I _liked to be the one in control, but I couldn't say 'no' to her when it came to things like this, and I didn't _want_ to say 'no' to her. If she didn't want me to say it out loud…then I _wasn't_ going to say it out loud.

"You're a kinky bastard." Lana said, laughing and then shrieking a little when I went to tickle her sides. "Come on! You _like_ to be dominated!"

I shrugged a little and took my hands away. "Maybe I do."

"Well you're not getting it from _me_." She told me, making a face and then biting her lip playfully again. "That's just not how I roll."

"Oh, no? You're pretty good at commanding me." I admitted, grinning like a fool when she started to bite her lip nervously. "You know _exactly_ what to do to make me come _completely_ undone!"

I didn't know why I'd blurted out the last thing, but I had and she just blushed and kissed me. She slipped her fingers into my hair and then bit my bottom lip, me opening up my mouth for her and then groaning when there were knuckles wrapping on the wall and Lana pulled away. There was Annie with pie in one hand and candy in the other and I knew it was over…especially when Sam came into the motel room sheepishly and Annie held up the movie tickets—family Valentine's Day it was.

**Note: Yeah, it was short, tame and sweet, but honestly, I just wanted to write them all cute for a few pages. More chapters soon! Feedback is always appreciated! HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY…even though I don't celebrate it, haha. =P**


	4. Jen and Kevin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, here is the Jen/Kevin chapter I promised, and there are a couple more chapters coming your way to tide you over for the next "Hunting Demons" chapters.**

**I dunno when this one takes place exactly—just some Jen/Kevin fluff with the girls.**

**WARNINGS: A smidge of language.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

**Jen's POV**

I missed Lana whenever she was gone, but I also had my own life and she knew that I loved her, so there was no reason to dwell on it. As much as I wished my best friend would visit more, I knew she had to be with Sam, Kate and Dean, and I knew that she was safe and that she was always with me—even when she wasn't. I think that was part of what kept me going, honestly. She and I had been part of each other's lives for _so_ long, that it was only normal to miss each other this much—that was why we kept in contact and called a lot.

"Jenny?" Kevin asked me.

I looked up and smiled at him as he held Minah to him, her sleeping on his shoulder. Kaydence had gone down for bed earlier, but Minah had a cold and she had wanted her Daddy. I set my cell phone on the coffee table and I smiled at him, standing up and reaching out to stroke my daughter's back as she snuggled into her father. He kissed my forehead and then looked at my cell phone, smiling sadly and nodded—he understood and I was _so_ incredibly thankful for that.

"She'll call you when she has time to." Kevin explained to me, kissing me softly. "I'm waiting another ten minutes to try and put her down."

I smiled brightly. "By then she'll be too asleep to stir when you put her in her crib—you are by _far_ the _best_ husband, _ever_."

"Thank you—I'm not going to argue with you." Kevin replied, smiling at me and then kissing Minah's head. "They're perfect, Jenny."

"And they're the only ones you're gonna get." I said, giving him a look.

He knew that look too—he knew that I was serious here and that I wasn't going to back down because when I made up my mind, I stuck with my decisions. I had always thought that I would have two kids—a boy and a girl—and that they'd be a good five years apart and that would be it…then I would be done…but that didn't seem to be the way life _wanted_ everything to happen. Instead, I was blessed with twin girls, and though I knew Kevin wanted more, I also knew that though we'd have the occasional tiff about it, I was safe from _actually_ having another one.

"I know, Jenny—you _keep_ saying that." Kevin replied with a soft chuckle, rubbing Minah's back. "I think that I can handle that."

I nodded and smiled. "Good."

"Call Lana, and then come to bed." Kevin said, kissing me swiftly. "I'm going to try and put her in her crib, and avoid waking Kaydee up too."

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied, smiling up at him as he headed to the stairs.

I was thankful that he understood just how important to me Lana really was, and after he disappeared from ascending the stairs, I looked at my phone. Taking a deep breath, I dialed Lana's number and I made a face when she answered the phone and then yawned and I sighed—I needed to pay a little more attention to our time differences. It was probably around 3am for her, and I really wished that I hadn't done this to her when she was pregnant. I mean I of _all_ people, knew that a pregnant woman needed her sleep, and I knew that Lana was having a tough enough pregnancy as it was.

"I'm sorry, Lan." I told her, biting my lip.

"Oh, whatever, I don't care." Lana said honestly, and I heard movement in the background. "Give me just a sec…okay, I'm in the bathroom now. What's up, Jenny?"

I shrugged a little. "I just missed you, but hey, it's late, the boys are asleep, and you need your rest."

"Jenny, I miss you too." Lana told me softly. "How about I call you when I wake up and we can talk? Next moment that I can, I will come and have some coffee or pie or both with you, and we will cut the boys out and just have some girl time…what do you say?"

"I say you should go to sleep, Lan." I said laughing a little and nodding. "I love you…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jenny, I love you too." Lana replied, and then we hung up and I headed upstairs.

Upon entering Kevin's and my bedroom, I got dressed into pajama pants and a t-shirt, snuggling into the covers and smiling when Kevin came in. He ran his fingers through his hair and disheveled it a bit, yawning and I watched him change, cuddling him the minute he got into bed after turning off of the light. It was just a natural action, and we got comfortable under the covers together, Kevin holding me close and stroking my hair as he kissed my forehead.

Sometimes I wondered why it took us so long to tell each other how we felt those years ago, but it seemed like everything had worked out. There were those terrible months where I thought he was dead, but he had come back to me. He had come back to me and we were married and now we had daughters and everything was perfect. Everything was utterly _perfect_.

"I love you, Jenny." Kevin whispered, kissing my forehead and smiling at me when I tilted my head up to look him in the eye, kissing my lips tenderly. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry I'm not always around because of work. You deserve to have me around more."

I smiled and kissed him again. "It's all right, Kev. I know that you're just trying to make a living for me and the girls, and I'm trying to help you with that."

"You know, I don't think I deserve you." Kevin replied, cupping my face and stroking my cheek.

"Of course you do." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I hate it when you say that because you so _obviously_ do, and hey…I love you too."

**Note: It was short, but I love these two and I wanted to write about them even though it wasn't much. Next chapter is also kind of short, but it focuses on Dean's special day. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. You and Me Until the End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know I said the next one would be about Dean, and this isn't exactly a Sam one-shot, but it needs to be done.**

**Kate and Sam have **_**so much**_** more to them that I haven't included to completion and here is a piece I think that they **_**need**_**.**

**So this takes place right after "The Return of the Witch" so right after "Metamorphosis".**

**WARNINGS: Language and sexual content that isn't descriptive**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

**Sam's POV**

I knew that Kate was having a really rough time but I didn't know exactly how to talk to her—how to deal with things. She had told me that her pregnancy scare hadn't affected her because it was negative and she was happy about that, but was she? The little looks she gave Lana and Johnny when Lana played with and fed him really suggested otherwise and I didn't know what to do. She'd never really given me any indication that she wanted a life _outside of_ hunting…so I'd never talked to her about it.

"We really should have told Dean sooner about all of this and maybe he wouldn't have lost it like that." Kate explained to me as she massaged the lotion into her hands, and climbed into the bed we shared at Lana's. "I don't think he's ever _really_ going to forgive any of us…I meant what were we _thinking_?"

I took a deep breath. "We were thinking if we gave ourselves time to come up with something we _might_ be able to ease him into it…and by 'we' I mean 'me'. I'm just upset that he's mostly angry with Lan."

"He's angriest at _me_!" Kate protested, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "I _promised_ him that I would take care of you. I mean that was like the last thing he said to me before he was ripped to shreds in front of us: 'take care of Sammy'. I let him down by letting you do this and yet…and yet I think we can all learn something from Lana."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, pulling her close to me after she turned off the lamp on the nightstand and began to snuggle into the covers more.

Kate shrugged slowly. "I think we should all realize that we should _never_ run away from who we are. I know that Lana's yellow eyes back there freaked him out, but…but that's who she _is_. She is Azazel's _biological_ child, and she needs to be able to control herself…and so do you—so do _I_ even."

I just nodded and ran my fingers through her hair as she rested her head on my chest, pressing her body close to mine. There was something about this house that made us all feel so safe and I wondered if that was part of the reason why Kate and I were feeling so much more like we had before in the older days. A lot had happened to us and tested us in the four months that Dean had been dead and I was _still_ beating myself up over the fact that she hadn't thought she could tell me that her father had died…I was _never_ going to be able to make this up to her.

"How did I get such an _incredible_ woman like you?" I asked her softly, pulling her closer to me.

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just ask me whatever it is that you want to ask me, Sam Winchester."

"_Someone_ doesn't know how to take a compliment." I told her as I chuckled softly.

"_Someone_ already knew that." She replied, kissing me swiftly. "Now what do you want to ask me, Sammy?"

She was doing it again—calling me 'Sammy'. I couldn't really think straight when she went all intimate on me even when she wasn't trying to confuse me or distract me. Kate had gotten to me in a way that even Jessica had never been able to, and at that thought I paused a moment. The look on Kate's face was that of confusion because I still hadn't asked her the question that I was going to, but suddenly I felt like there were more important things for Kate and I to discuss.

"How are your sisters?" I asked her, smiling a little bit.

Kate smiled at me. "They're fine—Kat is graduating this year and Chase and Kalli are having problems, but I don't want her to date some crazed vampire anyway."

"Why _is_ she dating a vampire anyway?" I asked Kate as I made a face. "I mean she's a hunter…doesn't she know how bad news they are?"

"As I recall, you, Dean and Lana ran into ones that fed on animal blood." Kate said with a laugh, but she nodded. "Still, Chase is _not_ one of those vampires and I just think she enjoys the sex and Chase doesn't mind it either. Kalli's the odd Newman out."

"Certainly sounds like it." I responded, laughing a little.

Kate shrugged. "I mean we _both_ chose hunting, and we _both_ enjoy sex more than we probably should, but she and I view life _so_ differently that sometimes I wonder. Then there's Kat, who just wants to fit in and go to school and get married and have kids. She's like this perfect, beautiful girl, and I think she has a boyfriend now. Mom was lax on the details, but she says that she likes him and she and Kat will keep me posted."

I smiled at Kate as she talked about her sisters for a little while, glad that I had distracted her long enough to think things through. When Kate and I had met I had been instantly attracted and we struck up a friendship with flirtatious banter that evolved into banter and though sometimes I still thought about Jessica, I knew that Kate understood and thinking about Jessica happened less and less. I moved on, and now…now I felt like I needed to ask Kate to marry me…but I couldn't…could I?

It was the next natural step: engagement. The thing with that was that we _weren't_ a normal couple, and there were _so many_ things to take into account. She was a witch that was still getting her footing and dealing with the darkness inside of her, and I was a hunter with a damaged past…we both had damaged pasts. Then take into account that we were dealing with some kind of unraveling master plan of Lilith's and our future was already complicated enough…but I could quit for Kate…I could.

"You're thinking too much, Mr. Jolly Green Giant." Kate teased.

I gave her a look. "No, it's nothing…I just love you, okay? You and me until the end."

She smiled at me and nodded, kissing me softly. "You and me until the end."

**Note: Next chapter will be Johnny's birthday now that I've done this one and gotten it off of my chest. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. Johnny's First Birthday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this is uh, just a cute, short little chapter about Johnny and his family because I skip pretty far ahead in the next "Hunting Demons" chapter.**

**Also, I have part of it in a POV I have NEVER done before…so be kind, but still let me know what you think.**

**WARNINGS: None really this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

**Bobby's POV**

I got up incredibly early on December 12, grabbed the present I'd picked out special for Johnny, and then got in the truck and headed for Lana's place. I had marked Johnny's birthday on the calendar and when Lana had called the week before hoping that I would make it to his birthday and then Dean had called days later with slightly conflicting plans, I had to show up. Besides, it wasn't like I wouldn't be showing back up for Christmas anyway, so I needed to get used to going to Lana's.

I couldn't _not_ show up for Christmas when Lana was so incredibly intent on having everyone together like a real family…she meant too much to me. Over the years, Lana had become a daughter to me, and the fact that she treated me like a father and invited me into her life so often just made me feel like a terrible person if I refused her. She was a big girl and she could handle a rejection from me, but at the same time, all the times that she had been there for me, I wasn't going to let her down.

As I made it onto the highway, my phone rang and I picked it, looking at the cover and nodding: Dean. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and he was up? Dean was a lot of things, and he could be ready for a hunt just like that, but he was also a lazy son of a bitch. So the fact that it was Dean calling meant that it had to be an important phone call so I had to take it.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked him.

Dean took in a large breath. "What? No. No…I just wanted to know what it is that you know about today. I know Lana has this big barbecue planned, but I really wanted to take Johnny to the aquarium today."

"Why didn't you just _talk_ to your wife about it?" I asked him shaking my head. "Sounds to me like you have a communication problem."

"I'm hoping waking her up at 6:48 will be romantic enough for her, for her to let me cut into the barbecue." Dean explained.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait a second…what is romantic about that?"

"That's when Johnny was born." Dean told me, using that tone that suggested that I should have known that all on my own.

I smiled a little bit, and nodded, having a feeling that Dean had finally figured out what it meant to accept someone else into his life. It was kind of hard _not_ to accept Lana once she weaseled her way in there, but Dean was willing to do anything to be with his family. Not to mention deep down we all knew that our time with Lana was counting down, and spending as much time with her as possible was on _all_ of our lists.

"Just get off of the phone with me, put on your big boys pants, and figure it out yourself. I'll see you around 11." I told him, hanging up on him and chuckling a little. "Idjit."

xxxx

**Dean's POV**

Once I got off of the phone with Bobby, I took a little nap and then my alarm went off at 6:30, making me try and wake myself up in fifteen minutes. When I'd splashed my face with cold water and gotten dressed, I laid back down on the bed and ran my fingers through Lana's hair. She smiled a little, her eyes closed, making me smile a little too and take a look at the baby monitor.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked her slowly.

She opened up her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:47…one more minute and Johnny was born _exactly_ a year ago." I responded, beaming when the tears came to her eyes and she smiled.

"Baby, this is so romantic!" She told me, kissing me and then nuzzling my nose with hers. "But that doesn't mean that I don't know that you did this just so you could take your son to a free day at the Aquarium."

"What?" I asked her, shaking my head and scoffing. "I'm just trying to be a romantic husband and a good father."

Lana laughed and kissed me again, rolling her eyes. "Don't have conversations with Bobby in the bathroom where I can _hear_ you. Now let's go see our baby boy."

With that she was up off of the bed and I followed her into the nursery, smiling as she leaned on the door frame in her pajamas and grinned. She had wanted to be a mother for as long as I could remember and I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, not wanting to wake him up yet either. One day when he was older, Lana would climb into bed with him and tell him stories about being in labor with him, and praise him and tell him how much she loved him, but for now she was just going to watch him sleep for a little while. He was her baby boy, and no matter what happened or who came into her life, he was number one and she was going to protect him—sometimes I felt like she'd pick him over me, and honestly I hoped she would.

Johnny had so much life to live and he was a year old now—he still wasn't even talking in complete sentences and he wasn't weaned off of breastfeeding yet. Lana was starting to wean him off, but every once in while when he was _really_ fussy, she let him latch on and just cradled him close. She'd been reading books on it and I was trying to help her, but I understood that sometimes she just wanted that attachment…but I wanted another kid with her and I was tired of waiting for our problems to just get solved.

There were so many things we had to think about and yet I didn't want to think about it at all. Every time we got a lead it wasn't a real lead and then we were right back at square one, or stuck in a dead end. What was the point? Honestly? Why couldn't we just focus on being happy right now, and then focus on all of the bad stuff when it happened? Something was off with her, and she was hiding something from me but I didn't know what it was.

"We should probably try and wean him off of sucking his thumb at the same time we're trying to stop the breastfeeding." Lana whispered, leaning into me, running her hands along mine as I splayed them out against her stomach. "We should figure out how to keep his hands and his mouth busy without substituting the binkie."

I nodded and kissed her head. "Agreed. Hey…Bobby said he would be here at 11…"

"Well, what he _didn't_ tell you," she said, turning around in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck, smiling up at me, "is that we're going to the aquarium first and _then_ we're having the barbecue. Jen and Kevin will meet us here afterwards because she's all sore and six months pregnant, and Kate and Sam are sleeping in, but they'll have breakfast with us and once Bobby's here, you, me, Johnny and him will go to the aquarium."

"Why do you always know what's happening even when I'm trying to be spontaneous?" I asked her, kissing her when she kissed me tenderly. "It's annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, but you always love me anyway." She replied shrugging playfully. "Now…what do you want for breakfast…?"

xxxx

**Lana's POV**

All in all, Johnny's birthday seemed to go off without a hitch. We had breakfast, we sang 'Happy Birthday' to Johnny several times, and the Aquarium was a blast. Yes, Dean had only wanted to take Johnny because it was free to get in the family with a child under five that day with up to four guests, but he was genuinely interested. He held Johnny and pointed out the sharks and the dolphins while I pushed the stroller with the diaper bag, catching up with Bobby. He and I were both glad to have more time to spend together, and we were glad that Dean seemed so happy to spend time with his little boy.

"You can have another baby, Lana." Bobby whispered to me as Johnny clapped over some colorful fish.

I smiled sadly and looked at him. "I really can't…not right now."

"Why not?" Bobby asked me. "You want it…so why are you holding back?"

"There's just too much danger right now." I answered lamely.

The truth of the matter was that any time now I would have to run off and pretend to help Lilith. I had my orders, I was just waiting for Castiel to send me off to her and I knew that could happen _any_ time now—I couldn't be pregnant while I was with Lilith. Right now I wanted to just focus on my little boy, and so we finished up the Aquarium and went home, Kate already grilling steaks out back, Kevin and Sam in the kitchen while Kaydence and Minah played out back.

Johnny was glad that he had some friends to play with, and after eating and reminiscing with the family—Mom, Annie, Penn, Aunt Debra, and even Kalli—and then afterwards, Dean let Johnny cuddle up in our bed with us until he fell asleep. I ran my fingers over his blonde hair and kissed his forehead as he slept, and then smiled at Dean as he stroked my hair and then ran his hand along his son's stomach. He kissed Johnny too and then leaned his head on mine, both of us watching Johnny sleep in his Batman footed pajamas.

"Lets give him ten more minutes and _then_ we can take him to his crib." I whispered, kissing Dean's cheek. "Happy 1st birthday of your son, Daddy."

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You too, Mom."

"We love you, Sweetheart." I told Johnny softly, kissing his head again and then ran my thumb along his stomach as he sucked his thumb. "Happy Birthday, Johnny-Bear."

**Note: I just REALLY wanted to write a fluffy birthday chapter. It occurs to me that I **_**could**_** just make this chapter and the next two one big filler chapter, but I figured the main story really needs an actual hunt right now or it slows down too much, but here: you guys still get these. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. Johnny's Second Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just wanted some Christmas time…I thought it was needed.**

**Also, as I thought about it, the next chapter shouldn't go up now—it should be at the beginning of the next **_**main**_** chapter because the episode "After School Special" aired on Dean Winchester's birthday so…I'm just gonna mix them together since sometimes the newspapers and everything in the episodes correspond with the air date in the US…**

**WARNINGS: None in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

**Lana's POV**

"It's the mourn of Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed, jumping onto the bed, my legs spread, my knees on the bed, Dean's body beneath me under blankets as he tried to sleep.

Dean groaned, his hands immediately going to my knees. "God…why do you have to love this holiday so damn much? I like my sleep, Woman."

"I like cookies, hot chocolate, presents and shower sex with my husband…isn't that like all of our Christmas Eve traditions all like…rolled into one sentence?" I asked him playfully, winking at him.

"So now am I supposed to believe that I have the best wife ever or something?" Dean asked me, sitting up a little and resting his elbows on the bed, cocking his head to one side. "Because I dunno…all of those seem like things normal wives do."

"I found you a demon hunt an hour away and I let you sleep until eleven in the morning and all day you don't have to change Johnny because I will." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

Dean chuckled and nodded, lying back down and resting his head on the pillows. "So…does it have to be _shower_ sex?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, kissing him softly and then pulling back, getting off of the bed. I would have taken him right then and there, but Bobby had showed because he was keeping his promise to me, and I was pretty certain that he didn't want to have to look after Johnny the _whole_ time. So I explained that to Dean and he agreed to postpone our little tryst, getting up and getting dressed, heading downstairs. He had his breakfast and then I sent him off, Jen showing up.

"Bobby!" Jen exclaimed, hugging him as she came into the house. "I'm _so_ glad that you're here this year!"

Bobby laughed and hugged her back. "I'm glad that I'm here too. So do you know the gender yet?"

"I don't, but Kevin does now. So if you want to know, ask him." Jen replied with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Bobby said with a nod.

I laughed and smiled. "That's my Jenny. All right, so…cookies now, chatting while that happens."

"Sam and Dean aren't here…hunt? And why didn't Bobby go with them?" Jen asked as Kate handed her some sparkling soda, Annie and Penn out back with Johnny in the snow.

"I'm here for Lana." Bobby told her shrugging. "If the idjits need me, they'll call me."

I smiled and hugged him, the three of us going into the kitchen. Pretty soon, Johnny was inside, sad and pink because he was cold, and Bobby held him on his lap and fed him a bottle while Annie and Penn set up a fire in the fireplace. Then Jen and I talked to Bobby while we made batches of cookies, Bobby teasing us and telling us stories about his old days being a normal husband.

"You should have had kids." Jen said, and then apologized when she saw the look on Bobby's face. "Sorry."

I reached out and held Bobby's hand. "For all intensive purposes, _I'm_ your daughter."

"You're lucky you actually _have_ lady parts." Bobby told me, but the smile we shared told me everything I needed to know—he was happy to be here and he was glad I loved him like a father.

"Whatever—mushy moment over, Dad." I said happily.

Bobby nodded and Jen laughed, Johnny snuggling into Bobby with his sippy cup and Bobby stroking his hair as Jen and I worked away. Then Kate and I got phone calls from Dean and Sam, both of them telling us that the hunt should be done soon, but they may not be home until late. All I wanted was my husband home on Christmas Day, and Dean knew that…but he was also determined to finish the hunt.

"He won't let you down, Lana." Bobby told me.

I smiled at him as I pocketed my cell phone. "Yeah…I know."

xxxx

I smiled the next morning when I woke up to Dean's fingers lazily tracing my thighs through my pajamas. I could smell coffee and cinnamon, taking a deep breath and opening up my eyes, returning Dean's kiss as he softly pecked my lips with his own. He whispered, 'Merry Christmas', and then he kissed me again and held me close, under the covers.

"I fell asleep without you here last night." I told him softly, running my nose along his. "At least you and Sam are safe…any battle scars?"

Dean smirked. "Well you _could_ check, but I think that everyone's downstairs waiting for us to show up…"

"Then later I need to strip you down and check your bottle for new marks." I told him, kissing him quickly and getting up. "Now up, up, up! It's time for presents and waffles and coffee."

Dean laughed and playfully chased me down the stairs, heading into the living room with me, both of us laughing when Johnny's eyes lit up and he laughed. I sat down with him and looked around at everyone, Jen handing me a plate of waffles while Kevin held Minah and Kaydence crawled over to Dean. It was almost like it was some kind of sign—like Dean needed to have a daughter…I really wanted this to be done so I could have one with him.

"Best Christmas already." I said as I picked Johnny up and set him on my lap. "Everyone's here that matters."

Mom smiled at me. "I'm glad you feel that way. Now let's open some presents before Jen, Kevin and the girls have to leave to see Kevin's family."

"Good idea." I responded.

We all smiled and swapped gifts, Dean and I cleaning up a bit in the kitchen afterwards. We smiled at each other and then I took a deep breath and kissed him, thinking as I kissed him that maybe I was being too hard on everyone and everything…maybe I could do what I wanted and _still_ be a good mom…maybe? It was definitely worth a try—right after I was done with this Lilith quest, Dean and I were trying for another baby.

"What's that for?" Dean asked me, a smile on his face.

I smiled too and shrugged a little. "I just love you is all."

**Note: Okay, that's it on 'Untold Chapters' for now. I'm gonna post a One-Shot for this tomorrow, and the main chapter hopefully on Sunday. I love you guys! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	8. Halloween for Everyone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I just wanted to do this because hey, it's October, and I thought it would be fun, so…let's consider this Johnny's Halloween after the seal broke in "Orders are Orders".**

**It's fun, fluffy and short.**

**WARNINGS: Not really any this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

xxxx

I took a deep breath as I rubbed my head, Dean in the living room with Johnny as I put some Ibuprofen into my system. Sam and Kate had decided to head out to a bar with Annie and Penn in not too elaborate costumes, and Jen and Kevin were going to meet us for some Trick-or-Treating. Dean didn't want to dress up and neither did I really, even though every once in a while a thought would drift there. I didn't think I was too old _not_ to dress up yet…I could still have fun…but we were cutting things close—the hunt had cut into time already.

"Oh my God…is he supposed to be a cat?" I asked Dean, looking at the whiskers and the nose that Dean had drawn with my eye pencil. "My poor son."

Dean looked at me and then back to Johnny in his stroller. "What? It seems to me that he likes it."

"Does it really _look_ like he _likes_ it?" I asked him with a laugh, shaking my head. "Whatever, we don't have the time for this—there's Jen, Kevin and the girls."

"Come in!" Dean called out.

Dean and I both smiled up at Jen and Kevin as they came through the front doors, the girls dressed as a lady bug and a bumblebee. Then we had our little 'lion' as Dean was now correcting me and I just laughed and let it go. The kids were still a little too young to _actually_ Trick-or-Treat, but we were going on a walk with them all dressed up, showing them off and catching up. It was a just a way to get to enjoy the holiday without staying at home all night—Dean wanted the rest of the candy that was left at home so it wasn't like we could stay home and hang out when we needed the lights off so the Trick-or-Treaters wouldn't keep showing up.

"So how are you holding up, Lan?" Jen asked me, linking her arm with mine as Kevin and Dean pushed the strollers and chatted on their own.

I shrugged a little bit. "I think I'm doing okay, Jenny…honestly…at the same time I'm incredibly worried because you didn't see the look on Uriel's face, Jen…he was _pissed_ that we let a seal break."

"And what about Castiel? Where has he been?" Jen asked me, both of us saying 'Happy Halloween' and smiling at a group of Trick-or-Treaters that passed us on the sidewalk.

I just shook my head because I really didn't know what to tell her. Mom had told me not to tell anyone and so had Castiel—just in case Lilith suspected anything, the people closest to me had to be convinced that I had switched sides. In the long run it was going to hurt them when they found out that it was all just a ploy, but at the same time I had been told that there was no other way. How was I going to come back from this though? This was going to be the most hurtful thing that I had _ever_ done.

It suddenly occurred to me that nothing in my life was going to be the same when I came back from this. Somewhere along the way my husband and my friends and my family were going to feel like they couldn't trust me—even when the plan was revealed to them in the end. What if once I came back none of them wanted to have anything to do with me anymore? What if Dean wanted a divorce and they all felt like they didn't know me anymore? Would they understand what it was that I had to do and why?

"Cas shows when he wants to show." I told her lamely.

xxxx

**Dean's POV**

"So you seem more agitated than normal even though you're trying to pretend that everything is okay for the wife and kid." Kevin told me.

It was strange that Kevin understood me so well when he and I really didn't get to hang out as much as we wanted to. We wanted so badly to be the kind of buds that had barbeques and shared beers every Sunday watching the games with our wives—who strangely were into sports—and to be honest it felt good. There was someone else in this world that understood what it was I was going through and most days I wished I could be the kind of Dad that Kevin Newton was.

He was so brave and so generous, and he had cared about his family enough to get them out of harm's way. Yes, he and Jen still had to hunt sometimes, but they had gotten out of the business as best as they could and other people who cared about them fought for them—like Lana and I. To be fair though, I hoped that someday there would come a time that Lana and I wouldn't have to do this either…a time where she and I could settle down and have more kids and get _real_ jobs.

"The hunt just didn't go the way that we planned…a seal broke." I explained to him.

Kevin nodded slowly. "Oh, I see…that's definitely a setback…but you guys have more chances to stop this right? Do you need Jen and me to help?"

"No, no—you guys are fine." I told him quickly, shaking my head.

"I love that you care, Dean, but just remember that you guys aren't alone in this." Kevin said with a smile on his face. "Jen's a research guru and it's not like I can't handle my own in a fight if I absolutely _have_ to…you're not alone, Dean."

"I have a feeling you're not just talking about hunting here." I told him slowly.

When I gave him a look he just laughed, and then the two of us pushed the strollers along in silence a little, our wives ahead of us talking and occasionally laughing. Kevin and I _knew_ that we'd gotten lucky in life with them, and we knew even more that the two of them had come into our lives to stay whether we wanted them there are not. Even if we wanted to push them away to spare them pain, we were too selfish to let them go, and they were too masochistic to let us let them go.

"I feel like a terrible person about not putting my foot down sometimes." I admitted to Kevin finally, Jen and Lana stopping and talking to someone they knew, fawning over the kids and their outfits, and then pointing out Kevin, the kids and I. "Hi."

The blonde woman smiled. "I can't believe I haven't even met, Dean yet! And Johnny's so big now!"

When she said that, I was pretty certain that that meant that Portia had seen Johnny while I was in Hell. I didn't mind that, and it was nice to know that Lana really did have so many people looking out for her, but it also made me wonder a little bit about how much Portia actually _knew_. Was she a hunter? Did she know about the supernatural? Did she, Jen and Lana go to High School together or something?

"I feel bad for not bringing him around more!" Lana told her. "Dean, Portia—Portia, Dean. They live about a twenty minute drive away but with a five year-old who wants to get two pillow cases full of candy, what can you do, right?"

"I honestly don't mind—it gets us all some exercise and once I hide it, the candy lasts us so long I don't have to buy any for a while." Portia told us, laughing and hugging Jen and Lana back as they hugged her. "Oh my, the twins are getting big, Jenny."

Jen nodded and smiled at her girls. "That they are…we should push on though because Kaydee is getting restless all stopped like this."

"I understand—don't be strangers now, okay, girls?" Portia asked, hugging them again. "You guys are coming to the reunion right?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Jen informed her. "But since that's a long time from now, let's plan a barbeque or something."

Lana smiled and nodded. "Yeah! That's a great idea, and we have your number. Bye, Brett! Get those two pillowcases, Buddy!"

Brett gave us a thumbs up and then we continued walking, Jen and Lana slowing down to inform me that they went to High School with Portia. She'd gotten married pretty soon after graduation and then she knew that she wanted to have a family—she knew she wanted to be a stay at home Mom. She wasn't a hunter but she knew about monsters and kept her house charmed—she was a witch.

xxxx

**Lana's POV**

Every time I brought up witches and High School, Dean always got that look on his face and it made me feel like I was going to have to explain myself or something. Instead, Kevin changed the subject and we all just started talking about how cute the kids' costumes were and eventually when Johnny got fussy about the cold we all called it a night. Dean and I got home with Johnny before Kate, Sam, Annie or Penn had come home, and we gave him a warm bath and then got him into his footed Thor pajamas and got him into his crib.

"Did you only get him Superhero pajamas?" Dean asked me with a soft laugh.

I smiled a little. "Not _only_…but mostly, yes."

He nodded, and then he left the nursery, heading straight to bed. I knew that he was upset with me for letting Sam use his powers, and I knew I'd have to face him about them eventually, but I didn't want to. Sam wanted to be true to who he was and yes, it was a little scary, but I didn't feel like it was a _bad _thing. Sam was doing what needed to be done and he felt like he was helping people…he felt like he was making a _difference_.

When Dean was dead, Sam had felt like he was only half of a hunting team—he felt empty and incomplete. Sam just wanted to prove that he could hold his own because without Dean he had been aware that he had had to step up his game. He felt like Dean was the one that always carried us and even though Kate and I tried to tell him that wasn't true, Kate and Dean were the ones that did the majority of the fighting and so I understood.

Sam and I had always been the 'good' and 'timid' ones and now that we were aware of the demon blood coursing through our systems we wanted to act. If we could learn to control _it_, then it wasn't controlling us and that was the main thing we were trying to accomplish. Kate was standing by us, but Dean…Dean was scared of what we could potentially become if we crossed the line and couldn't come back from it—and he had every right to be.

I just nodded and kissed Johnny's forehead, turning his mobile on and then turning out the light, heading to the bedroom I shared with Dean. He was already dressed in his boxers and gray t-shirt, snuggled up in the bed, the overhead light on and I sighed, stripping down and putting a sport bra on, then my own boxers and t-shirt, turning off the light and climbing into the bed. Dean let me wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me, me knowing that he wanted me to know he still loved me even though he was upset and I was grateful for that.

"I know you're mad, and I know we'll talk later, but…I love you." I whispered, nipping at his ear and running my toes along his bare leg. "I love you _very_ much."

Dean nodded and kissed my hand a moment, his back still to me. "I love you too."

**Note: So just a little fluff and a Kevin/Dean moment that I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
